1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly having means for conducting heat away from a heat producing member.
2. Related Art
In the electronic industry, especially where high power and/or a high density of devices are employed there is often a need to provide means for dissipating the heat generated by or at such devices. Without such heat dissipation the life of such devices may be adversely and catastrophically affected. In the past, heat dissipation was accomplished by means of blowing air over the device to be cooled and/or contacting the device with a heat sink which may be provided with cooling fins for increasing the surface area and hence the efficiency of heat dissipation. Generally, such heat sinks have been rigid metallic bodies or rigid heat conductive ceramics. In addition, elastomers filled with heat conductive particles have been employed to conduct heat away from certain devices. However, where the device to be cooled is mounted in an enclosure or housing or where there is a variation in spacing between such device and the enclosure or heat sink, it is often difficult to provide good thermal conduction of heat from the device to the the sink or the housing to dissipate the heat from the device and prevent excessive heat buildup within the housing. One problem has been the difficulty in making good contact between the device and the means employed for dissipating the heat without undue pressure on the device.